All of the ghouls come out to play
by tommygirl96
Summary: This is a self para I did for a Percy Jackson role-play that I am in. Saphira lost her younger sister Emma in a car accident before coming to camp half-blood. After a day of torment she breaks down. Feels Warning.


_**All of the ghouls come out to**__**play**__..._

Saphira marched back to her cabin as salty tears began to brim her eyes. She was so bad, Everything about her was hideous. It was astonishing how her existence could be so disgusting and worthless. She was new at camp half blood and yet she was already hated.  
She swung the door open and walked in as pain, Anger and self-hatred started to consume her. "Why am I so fucking vile?" She yelled before crashing her fist into the wall and smashing her hear against it."I'm no good for anyone" Her stomach dropped as she thought about how many people she had let down in her life.

Then the thought of Emma crept in to her mind. Beautiful Emma. Her long wavy brunette hair and stunning green eyes, Her bubbly laughter and completely naive personality, The way she could light up a room just by smiling. The way she looked up to Saphira.  
She looked up to Saphira and Saphira let her down.

Hot tears began to cascade down her cheeks and on to her hands as Saphira remembered. She remembered everything, All the time. This wasn't a breakdown because breakdowns aren't a regular thing. This was in the head insanity, Saphira was slowly succumbing to the haunting of Emma, it was eating away at her…consuming her all the more every minute of the day.

Saphira fell back against the wall and moaned out in emotional pain. "Emma, I'm so sorry" she tried to blink back the tears as her lips quivered "I should of died!" She screamed, Anger rising in her voice. "You were so beautiful, You could of lifted the world and instead I fucking get to live?!" Her voice rose quickly "You never got a chance! You deserved everything!" Her face was flushed now as she picked up books and began to throw them to the other side of the cabin. They crashed and made a loud noise but it was muffled by the sounds of her utter sorrow.

"This isn't fair! You were supposed to live! I was supposed to protect you!" She paused and gasped from everything she was experiencing. "I WAS YOUR FUCKING OLDER SISTER! PROTECTING YOU WAS MY JOB! IF I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT WHAT GOOD AM I?!" She screamed again and began to pick up glass objects, Flinging them around the room causing them to shatter.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A FAMILY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND LOVE AND GET TO LIVE YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!" Guilt started to make it's way into her thoughts, It clouded her brain and seemed to sink into her veins. Emma would never get to experience life, She would never get to grow old. Eight year old Emma would never be seen again, She would forever be buried six feet underground to rot without the world even caring. Saphira would out live her sister. She already had.

"You were everything to me" Memory's of the sisters together began to flow now, they flashed in her brain and transitioned. Making her feel like a worthless creature that shouldn't even be alive. She sank down the wall on to the glass beneath her, Her left arm being the only thing that held her up from laying and dying for a little while on the cold wooden floor. She picked up a picture of Emma with her now tear soaked hands from where it had been in a book and blinked a few times in an attempt to get the extra tears to stop flowing but it was pointless, The pain would never stop even if the tears ended.

"I miss you so much, Em" She paused to look around then continued "I miss you everyday, I don't know how to live without you" Her mouth quivered again as she breathed out slowly "Please come back" She begged though she knew her wish was impossible to achieve and that's when the last memory burned itself into her eyelids. The last memory she new.

Emma's beautiful, angelic flesh was cut into pieces. Her skin looked like ribbon and her once wonderful, Full of light eyes were now dim with death. Blood surrounded them, It was everywhere. On the seats, the glass and all over Saphiras hands. Her sisters blood was now on her skin and it was still wet from the accident. Emma's head lulled to the side. Some of her bones were obviously broken and her once cute, Naive face was slashed like fine pieces of paper.

The arm that had been holding her up let go and she fell down on to the floor, her skin now soaked with hot, salty tears.  
"I need you...please…come back"


End file.
